bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jigoku no Zanpakuto
*The information of this article can be used by any user without the consent of it's author. *This article is under construction and information may change as it becomes available. A Jigoku no Zanpakuto (Hellish Soul-Cutter Sword) is a form of Spirit Weapon developed by Melissa Carmina to emulate the Zanpakuto used by Shinigami. Basis As most spirit beings in hell lack a true Zanpakuto, Kirrin Renado being an exception, Kirrin commissioned Melissa to create a weapon to match the power of Zanpakuto of Shinigami. Using hollows as a basis, Melissa developed a method of forcibly fusing thousands of souls in hell together and compressing them into the form of a sword, usually a Katana, to act in the same function as a Zanpakuto. Power and growth Whereas TRUE Zanpakuto's abilities are almost entirely determined by the Shinigami, a Jigoku no Zanpakuto's power is instead determined by the combined power of the souls that were used to make it and the amount of Reiatsu its wielder is willing to imbue it with to support its "Growth". A good example of these two contrasting methods of attaining power are the weapons of Pita Teira and Samu Hassaru and their Jigoku no Zanpakuto. While Pita's was initially forged with much stronger souls, he used less Reiatsu to help his weapon grow stronger while Samu utilized more giving their weapons roughly equal power. A stark difference between the two types of Zanpakuto is the fate of Hollows slain by one. Whereas a true Zanpakuto purrifies the soul so that it may enter the Soul Society, unless it had committed a serious crime in life such as murder, a Jigoku no Zanpakuto immediately and indiscriminately sends Hollows to hell, often to act as fuel for the creation of more Jigoku no Zanpakuto. In a similar vein, when a Jigoku no Zanpaktuo performs Konso, the soul is sent to hell instead of the Soul Society. Blow for blow, Melissa theorises that a TRUE Zanpakuto is still all-round superior to her "Knock-offs", a Jigoku no Zanpakuto can grow on it's own faster than it's true counterparts. At the same time, the relationship of partnership between a Zanpakuto and it's Shinigami often allows to the two to work in unison with each other and grant each other great power while a Jigoku no Zanpakuto generally as a Servant-Master relation with it's wielder, Samu Hassaru being a notable exception. Additionally while an entity can usually only possess ONE true Zanpakuto, the same entity can possess as many Jigoku no Zanpakuto as they wish, but this can lead to an even further strained relation between weapon and wielder. Classification There are four major classifications of Jigoku no Zanpakuto: Classis Imperfectam Classis Imperfectam (Incomplete Class, from Latin) is the early form of a Jigoku no Zanpakuto, entirely like a Menos Grande, where the fusion process is incomplete and the many souls that comprise the blade haven't fully fused with each other to create a single spirit that grants the blade its power. This classification is considered all-round inferior compared to a Genere Completum. Genere Completum Genere Completum (Complete Class, from Latin) is the "perfected" form of a Jigoku no Zanpakuto. This classification is created when the fusion process is completed properly and all the souls are merged into one spirit with a definite personality and traits. It is considered superior to most types of Jigoku no Zanpakuto. Genus Vacuo Genus Vacuo (Void Class, from Latin) is a special variety of Genus Imperfectam where the fusion process encounters some difficulty. The fusion succeeds in forming a single spiritual entity, but this entity has no personality or traits of it's own. Ironically, considering Melissa's dismissive opinion of these blades, this Classification could be considered the best classification as while the Genus Imperfectam represents numerous possibilities as to the true powers of the blade, the Genus Vestis has Infinite possibilities in regards to growth. Samu Hassaru's Jigoku no Zanpakuto, Phoenicis Infernalis, was a Genus Vestis originally. This Classification is comparable to the original form of a Zanpakuto given to new shinigami. Classis Originalis Classis Originalis (Original Class, from Latin) is the final classification of a Jigoku no Zanpakuto. It is the result of a Genus Vestis developing its own personality and traits after being infused, consciouslly or not, with its wielder's Reiatsu. Samu Hassaru wields a Classis Originallis. This class is considered the closest to a true Zanpakuto. Release Forms Initial Release Jigoku no Zanpakuto have a Shikai-like release state. Though it is implied the process is similar to a Zanpakuto releasing its true power. It is shown that in order to awaken a Jigoku no Zanpakuto enough to release its power, the wielder has to emit a large amount of Reiatsu to subjugate the weapon's spirit into releasing it's power. This was demonstrated by Pita Teira when he was about to release his weapons true power. Category:Weapons Category:Spirit Weapon Category:Hell